


Missing Her

by M3lxnch0ly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Original Fiction, Random & Short, Self Prompt, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3lxnch0ly/pseuds/M3lxnch0ly
Summary: Not sure what to make of this, it's been about a year since I've written something on here and I'm just seeing how things work, not sure if I should make something out of this, feel free to use this as a prompt if you'd like.





	Missing Her

Wondering why the professional con-artist did this every day, he kept reminding himself it was to keep himself occupied from any lingering thoughts on her. The one girl of his dreams, his everything, all gone, now he lies blaming himself for not being there sooner to even pick up at least one of her calls and he ended up sending voicemail, after voicemail even after her being gone for good, as if that would bring her back, nothing would bring her back regardless of all those countless sleepless nights, it just won't bring her back, no matter how many nightmares and tears that flooded throughout the night, no one would hear his pleas for just one more chance of caressing her soft and beautiful skin, nothing would bring her golden smile back to him, no more waking up to the smell of coffee, no more lovey dovey bantering. If only he picked up that damn phone just once, maybe just maybe, she'd still be in his life.


End file.
